The Drunk Shark
by UniversalBunny
Summary: Rin gets drunk and thinks he did it with Haru! Will our couple progress from now on or will it sink to the bottom of the ocean?
1. Chapter 1

Rin gets himself drunk and thinks he did it with Haru.

A/N: Yay, Free! Written for Thea previously but I'm going to release this slowly. Enjoy.

**Warnings: YES. BL. YAOI. GUY X GUY. PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Free!

* * *

><p>His head hurts. It's probably been the worst hangover ever since Nagisa's wedding. The throbbing starts again on a whole new level as he forces himself to sit up.<p>

"…urrrrrghh"

The raspy voice startles Rin and he turns sharply, wincing at the pain it brings him. His eyes refocus, and a familiar mop of black hair greets him.

_Haru? Naked in my bed?!_

The covers flung off, revealing him to be in his birthday suit as well. _Nononono, this is not good. Did we do this? Oh god, what do I do? Do I get out? But it's my house, why should I get out? But but, oh my god, we did it. We did it, didn't we?! Then are we supposed to be together now? What should I do?_

_Oh my god._

"…Rin?"

"YES!" Rin gulps hard. _Was he going to call out on what they did the night before?_

"Do you have some water?"

A sigh of relief escapes his lips and Rin reaches across Haru's body, painfully aware of the bare skin touching. The cabinet wobbles as he takes a bottle of water out and passes it to Haru. The sound of water going down his throat is loud and he can't help but stare at the moving droplet of water at Haru's throat..and down his collarbone…to his chest.

_Get it together, Rin! This isn't like you! No, wait. We did it right? Doesn't that mean we're official lovers? Then it isn't a problem? But, no! What if he doesn't want it! How can he not want it, he had me last night. But- ARGH._

Haru watched as Rin struggled internally.

"Do you want some water?" The offered bottle was now in front of him, the open part where Haru's lips had just touched not a few seconds before.

_AN INDIRECT KISS?! But-but they were together now right? It shouldn't matter right?_

* * *

><p>AN: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon).

Give me some love! Virtual sake for all of you to those who read and review, thank you! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yayyy..Work is crazy as usual. Please enjoy.

**Warnings: YES. BL. YAOI. GUY X GUY. PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Free!

* * *

><p>His hand grabbed at the bottle and started gulping its contents down. The cool water slid down his suddenly parched throat and Rin wiped at his lips with the back of his arm.<p>

"I need to bathe. You have a spare towel I can borrow, Rin?" Haru stood up without any reservation, just like he always did in the shower rooms of the swimming pool.

Mesmerised by the sight, Rin didn't answer. He had never taken the time to see Haru in the nude and now that they were, it was very….attractive. _Wait , what? What was I thinking!?_ Confused, Haru offered his hand to help him up.

"Do you want to come in together? You know I will take some time."

A red-faced Rin walks out with a towel around his waist. They talked about mundane stuff in the tub, nothing more, nothing less and it was killing him. _Were they together? Were they not? Was this a one night thing?_

_If it was….how did I do yesterday night? I don't remember a single thing!_

Rin shook his head, making droplets fly around him. Haru was dressed and almost leaving already and he had to just confirm that one thing.

"….H-Hey. So we're good right?"

"….huh?" Haru's eyes stared blankly at him. "Yea, we're good. Why?"

"N-Nothing! See you soon!"

"Yea, maybe tomorrow we could have dinner?"

"As long as it's not saba fish again."

"….Fine."

As the week flew past, Rin found himself being more and more daring after the first time. _It's fine, right?_ He kept assuring himself. They did it that night and nothing short of that would be more shocking, wouldn't it? Besides, Haru did say he was okay with it, so it meant that they were lovers now.

Lovers…..should do what lovers do right?

The hand that dangled at Haru's side seemed like it was beckoning towards him. The next thing he knew, his fingers were laced with Haru's.

His hand was warm. The two men smiled into their scarfs, walking down the street.

* * *

><p><em>A_N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon).

Give me some love! Virtual rinrin for all of you to those who read and review, thank you! :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yayyy..Work is more than crazy, suicidal actually.

**Warnings: YES. BL. YAOI. GUY X GUY. PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.**

**Thank you to MusicIsADrug18 and xBakaTenshix for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Free!

* * *

><p>Haru could only hope Rin never saw his face. Rin just laced his fingers with his own, as though he was his boyfriend. Was that what he thought they were? He sure wasn't going to wreck this. All he ever wanted seemed to be falling in place and to think the guy who teased him about his 'reserves' under the bed was now holding his hand.<p>

_God, I want to kiss him right now._

The grip on Rin's hand tightened and Haru increased his pace towards the apartment, pulling him along. The elevator doors closed with a creaky noise and his lips smashed onto Rin's with an insatiable hunger, tasting him thoroughly. The familiar ding of the lift sounded and they broke apart, gasping for air.

A panting Rin fumbled with the keys and barely unlocks the door while Haru pushes against him, eager to get into the apartment with his hands pulling at the soft skin under Rin's shirt.

The door closed with a loud bang but they don't hear it. Haru's kisses set his skin aflame, tugging impatiently at his shirt, only stopping to take it off. Haru whips his clothes apart in a record time, as though Rin was a pool right in front of his eyes. The belt buckles land on the floor with a loud thunk and the socks soon follow after, leaving Rin in his under garments. Somehow, Rin's knees are buckling and the wall is the only thing holding him up against Haru's fierce assault of kisses and strong hands.

Among the heated gasps and tugging at the elastic of the swimsuit, Rin finally manages to point them in the direction of the bed. Both of the men's final pieces of garments fall to the floor this time and Haru starts his attacks at Rin's sensitive nipples.

"W-Wait, Haru!" Rin covered his mouth as another lick and teeth scraped playfully at his skin. His muffled moan is still loud and Haru smiles. "I- I have to admit something!"

"mmn?" Haru's hands stopped fondling Rin but his tongue didn't stop teasing his nipples. "yea?"

"I-I don't remember what happened the other t-time…..so…."

"Mmn? Oh that? You just shouted at me and went to sleep."

"…Wait a minute." His movements went completely still, trying to comprehend what Rin just gave away in his words. "You mean, you thought we did something that night?"

Rin's silence only gave him the answer he needed. So all of that, all of the sweet times he thought he had finally been getting his feelings across was just a misunderstanding? That all those kisses, hand holding were just a result of that night?

_Did Rin really think he was such a guy? Did he really think that he would have taken advantage of him while he was drunk? Did he think that-_

The glare in Haru's eyes was unmistakable. For a calm man with a cool demeanour most of the time, it was almost impossible to figure out what the man was thinking.

But it was clear as day he was absolutely, downright angry right now.

Quietly, Haru picked his clothes up. An unreadable expression crossed his face as he dressed, eyes never leaving the red head in front of him.

"…Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>A<em>N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon).

Give me some love! Virtual haruharuuuu for all of you to those who read and review, thank you! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome to your author's rants about her life a.k.a. Author's Notes. Work is suicidal as usual. I don't understand how people can throw projects at me like this. Oh yeah, I'm Super Woman.

**Warnings: YES. BL. YAOI. GUY X GUY. PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Free!

* * *

><p>The bedroom door slammed shut. Wet circles appeared on the bed sheets, a few drops first and then the sobbing started. Every single memory of the week before flooded into Rin's mind. Haru's eyes, the way his eyes sparkled when they saw the pool, the way he would casually caress the part of his palm whenever their hands were intertwined. His gentleness, their short bickering, the way he held him so carefully.<p>

The past week was everything he'd ever wanted. Was this what it meant to be loved? To love, to feel him all the time, knowing he was his, never letting his hand go?

He couldn't escape this anymore

He was in love.

And he broke Haru's heart.

Haru sunk deeper into the pool, relishing the cold water over his body. Little bubbles of air escaped his lips as he idly swam around.

_Rin was only with me because he thought we did it that night. _

Was this what they meant by heartache? He hurt, even though not physically and it was the worst feeling ever. Everything reminded him of Rin. His eyes, his smile, the things he loved, and the secret little picture of himself he knew Rin kept in his closet under his clothes, his favourite food.

_**Everything.**_

Haru surfaced with a splash, water droplets swinging wildly to the sides as he shook his head. Usually, the water would solve most of his problems. He just needed to be surrounded by water and feel his problems being washed away by water. He needed to get these thoughts out of his system and he knew just the place to go.

Rin knew he was out of tears. The swollen red skin under his eyes made him look like a pufferfish. After all these years, he thought, the last person he would have expected to hurt Haru was himself.

_Again._

The guilt gnawed at him and he choked back a sob. Stepping into the shower, Rin let the cold water rain upon his tear stained face. Haru would never come back and it was his entire fault.

He had to let this go. To forget everything. To forget his kisses, the way his fingers curled against his arm, to forget the half-naked swimmer cooking mackeral in his kitchen..

_To forget Haru._

The light tinkle of the bell made the bartender raise his head in a polite nod before Haru took his seat at the counter. Light laughter could be heard around the tiny bar.

"What would you like tonight?" The towel turned deftly in the bartender's hands, setting down glass after glass.

"Something strong."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. Haru came by often but he wasn't the type to drink. A usual glass of Umeshu or draft beer and that was it. Haru's face was contorted, frustrated. A glass of whiskey landed in front of him with a soft thud. "Take it easy on that. Sometimes, forgetting isn't an option. Don't overdo it."

A wry smile appeared as Haru nodded his thanks, the burn of alcohol sliding down his throat. He nursed his glass, looking around the bar for someone alone. _Maybe a night out would be good._ The brown haired guy to the left of the counter looked really cute, even with his lips puffed out in anger. Red scribbling decorated the papers he was holding and he was flipping through it with a glass of beer in his hand.

_An editor, huh?_

Haru stood; drink in hand, ready to introduce himself when the sound of glass crashing on the floor diverted his attention. His body stilled, his heart felt that uncomfortable pang of pain again.

_**Rin**_

* * *

><p><em>A<em>N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). By the way, have you all seen Rin's prototype for Alter's figure? THAT SWEET ASSSSSS

Give me some love! Virtual RINRINRIN for all of you to those who read and review, thank you! :3


End file.
